


Allergies

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes his turn at being sick, while Bones takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/gifts).



"What the hell is this?" demands Jim, squinting red-rimmed, glassy eyes at Bones and snuffling noisily. He's blanketed by an unsanitary mess of used tissues.  
  
Bones rolls his eyes. "A rose, jackass. I wasn't aware a side-effect of the common goddamned cold was poor vision."  
  
Jim takes the flower cautiously, as if expecting it might explode in his face, and sniffs at it with careful detachment. The sound he makes as he tries to inhale makes the hair on the back of Bones's neck rise; Jim promptly sneezes into the hapless plant.   
  
Sighing, Bones plucks a destroyed petal from his face.   
  
Jim directs a wounded, dull blue gaze up at him, mock horror playing across his features. "You're trying to kill me! Taking me out while I'm weakened! I'm probably totally allergic to this shit."  
  
"You're not allergic to roses, Jim," says Bones, patiently, pressing the back of his hand to Jim's forehead, wondering if the fever is responsible for the casual delusions, and then smoothing out his bed-head with cool, gentle fingers. "Or else I wouldn't have given you one." He pauses. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've given you azaleas."  
  
Jim's answering glare is lazily suspicious. He opens his mouth to reply and gives into a jaw-cracking yawn, instead. "I'm watching you," he sighs, burying his face into the pillow.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," says Bones, smiling softly. "Whatever."


End file.
